bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery: Mata Nui Online Game
File:Matanuistone.png|The Mata Nui Stone in the game. MNOG Mata Nui stone.PNG|Amaja Circle tells the story of Mata Nui & the Toa MNOG Makuta stone.PNG|The Makuta Stone MNOG The legend.PNG|The Amaja Circle Ta-Wahi Beach in MNOG.PNG Toa Mata Tahu canister.png|Toa Mata Tahu's canister; open and abandoned Toa Mata Tahu footprints in MNOG.png|Tahu's footprints Mata Tahu is staring at Takua.png|Tahu glares at Takua before heading further to Ta-Koro The Bohrok Nest Exit Portal in MNOG.PNG|A mysterious statue The Great Telescope in MNOG.PNG|The Great Telescope Wall of Stars MNOG.png|Takua sees the stars while using the Great Telescope MNOG Prophecies 4.PNG|The Red Star tells the legends of the Toa MNOG Prophecies.PNG MNOG Prophecies 2.PNG MNOG Prophecies 3.PNG MNOG Ta-Koro Beach.PNG|Going back to the beach MNOG Ga-Koro.PNG|Ga-Koro after the Tarakava's attack Ga-Koro.PNG|Air-view of Ga-Koro after its rebuilt Lake Naho in MNOG.png|Far-view of Ga-Koro after the Tarakava attack Naho Falls in MNOG.PNG|Close-up view of Naho Falls MNOG Trapped.PNG|Turaga Nokama with the Ga-Matoran trapped underwater MNOG Ga-Wahi.PNG|Ga-Wahi MNOG Nokama's Hut.PNG|Turaga Nokama's hut flooded Oh no its a Tarakava!.png|The Tarakava attacks MNOG Tarakava.PNG|Tarakava vs Gali MNOG Gali Infected Kanohi.PNG|Gali defeats the Tarakava File:Kai2.jpg|Kai in Ga-Koro File:Nixie2.jpg|Nixie in her hut File:Marka2.jpg|Marka in Ga-Koro Macku in MNOG.PNG|Macku Turaga Nokama (without her tridan staff) in MNOG.png|Turaga Nokama GaliMNOG.png|Toa Mata Gali Tahu's arrival.png|Tahu's arrival to Ta-Koro Mangai Volcano in MNOG.png|The Mangai Volcano MNOG Charred Forest.PNG|The Charred Forest Kapura in the charred forest.jpg|Kapura practicing the way of being fast while being slow Lake of Fire in MNOG.png|Ta-Koro from a distance The bridge on the Lake of Fire to Ta-Koro Gate in MNOG.png|The bridge is raised Ta-Koro gate.png|Ta-Koro Gate Ta-Koro2.PNG|Four Ta-Matoran practicing on the Great Takara (a dance of praise to the Great Spirit) MNOG Ta-Koro.PNG|Ta-Koro Vakama's hut and the Sacred Fire.png|Turaga Vakama in his hut looking at the visions within the Sacred Fire Jala aka Jaller.png|Jala looking over the map of Mata Nui Ta-Wahi in MNOG.PNG|One of the stone bridges in Ta-Wahi The North March in MNOG.PNG|The North March connected to Ta-Koro to Ko-Koro by a 'cable car' The Tren Krom Break in MNOG.png|Tren Krom Break between the North March MNOLG Matoran Jaller.png|Jaller Kapura in MNOG.PNG|Kapura File:AgniTohunga.png|Agni Turaga Vakama in MNOG.png|Turaga Vakama Onu-Koro.png|Onu-Koro Onu-Wahi 1.PNG|An Onu-Matoran doing something in one of the mines in Onu-Wahi One of Onu-Koro mines.png|One of the mines in Onu-Koro MNOG Lightstone mine.PNG|The Lightstone Mine Riding on the ussal crab through the mines.png|Deep in the mines with a Ussal Crab File:OnepuUssalMNOG.png|Onepu with his Ussal Crab Onu-Matoran dig up the sundial.png|The Great Mine The Great Mine in Onu-Wahi.png|An Onu-Matoran greets Takua in the Great Mine. Onu-Koro mine's cable car.png|The cable car leading down to the Sundial The sundial in Onu-Koro's Great Mine.png|Far-view of the Sundial The sundial connected to the Mangaia.png|Close up view of the Sundial The sundial opens.png|The Sundial opens and leads to a mysterious Kanohi Inside the Sundial entrance-a golden Hua.png|A floating golden Hau found inside the Sundial File:Kaj tohunga.jpg|Kaj in the Lightstone mine Onepu in MNOG.png|Onepu File:Midak.png|Midak Turaga Whenua in MNOG.png|Turaga Whenua Midak near his hut with Puku outside of Onu-Koro in MNOG.PNG|Midak near his hut with his Ussal Crab File:Picture_6.png|Ussal Stables in Onu-Koro An Onu-Matoran resting with his Ussal Crab.jpg|Midak outside Onu-Koro File:Blue Ussal.png|Puku File:OnepuUssalMNOG.png|Onepu on Mata Nui, caring for his Ussal Crab. The entrance of the Le-Koro Highway.PNG|Three similar Onu-Matoran near the recently-made Le-Koro Highway completion in MNOG.png|Le-Koro Highway Taipu.png|Taipu is excited about the to Le-Koro Taipu MMOG.png|Taipu kidnapped by a Nui-Rama Le-Wahi in MNOG.PNG|Somewhere deep in Le-Wahi Lake Kanae in MNOG.PNG|Lake Kanae below Le-Koro Le-Koro on the treetops.PNG|Le-Koro Le-Matoran in Le-Koro in MNOG.PNG|The remaining Le-Matoran that escaped capture by the Rama greet Takua after he plays the flute File:Makani.jpeg|Makani outside the jungle. Kongu in MNOG.PNG|Kongu Tamaru in MNOG.PNG|Tamaru Turaga Matau in MNOG.png|Turaga Matau File:Bohrokprophecy.jpg|A rock inscription in Le-Koro. Translation: "Wake one and you wake them all" Takua & Kongu takes off with Kai.png|A flight line marshaller Le-Matoran watches Takua & Kongu takes off with Kai Commander Kongu gives orders to the Gukko Force.png|Commander Kongu gives an order to the Gukko Force before heading into an air battle Takua & Kongu riding on Ka VS two lime-color Nui-Rama.png|Kongu & Takua riding on Ka VS the Nui-Rama Nui-Rama attacks; wave two.png|Diving downward to attack a Nui-Rama Takua threw a disk at a Nui-Rama.png|Takua manages to hit a Nui-Rama with a Bamboo Disk Kongu Kahu, Ka VS Nui-Rama.png|A Nui-Rama strikes back and injures Ka Nui-Rama Hive in MNOG.PNG|Air-view of the Nui-Rama's hive File:Ramanest.jpg|The Nui-Rama Hive Taipu trapped in the Nui-Rama Hive.png|Taipu about to get shocked by the Rahi bug Corrupted Lewa VS Onua.png|Infected/corrupted Lewa VS Onua Toa Mata Onua's Hau shield ability.png|Onua quickly use his Hau's ability to protect himself from Lewa's attacks Toa Mata Onua's Matatu telekinesis ability.png|....then switches to his Matatu to use its telekinesis to knock the Infected Kanohi off from Lewa Toa Mata Lewa returns to normal.png|Lewa returns to normal and regains his Great Miru. Kewa.png|A Kewa flies by in Le-Koro Lewa gold-color Miru.png|Lewa's golden Miru Motara Desert & the beach of Leva Bay.png|Motara Desert in Po-Wahi stretches to all the way to the beach of Leva Bay The Quarry in MNOG.PNG|The Quarry in Po-Wahi Toa Mata Pohatu vs a Nui-Jaga.PNG|Pohatu faces a Nui-Jaga with Takua assisting him as his eyes A Kakama Kanohi Statue in Po-Wahi.jpg|A Kanohi Kakama statue in Po-Wahi Po-Wahi crossroads.png|Po-Wahi The Path of Prophecies in MNOG.PNG|The Path of Prophecies Po-Koro.jpg|Po-Koro with Mahi and Dikapi roaming around Akhmou with his cosmic balls stall.png|A Mahi wanders near Epena as he chats with Ahkmou File:Ahkmou2.JPG|Ahkmou selling Comet Balls Po-Koro Koli Stadium in MNOG.png|Po-Koro Kolhii Stadium Epena in the Koli field in Po-Koro.png|Epena plays with a Comet Ball in the Po-Koro Kolhii Stadium and greets Takua Hafu in MNOG.png|Hafu Hewkii (cured) in MNOG.png|Huki Pekka2.png|Pekka Turaga Onewa in MNOG.png|Turaga Onewa North March Ko-Wahi.png|The other half of North March in Ko-Wahi Kanohi & Koro symbols puzzle MNOG.png|A Kanohi/Koro symbol matching puzzle at Ko-Koro Ko-Koro MNOG 2.png|somewhere in Ko-Wahi.... The Drifts (aka The Wastes) somewhere in Mount Ihu in Ko-Wahi in MNOG.PNG|The Drifts in Ko-Wahi Ko-Koro warning about the Bohrok.png|Another rock inscription, but in Ko-Koro. Translation: "Beware the Swarm" Ko-Koro guards.jpg|Ko-Koro guards (and no, they aren't statues at all) at Ko-Koro's entrance Ko-Koro MNOG.png|Ko-Koro The Sanctum in MNOG.png|The Sanctum in Ko-Koro The Sanctum in MNOG (2).PNG|Inside the Sanctum Turaga Nuju performs the Seeking inside the Sanctum in MNOG.png|Turaga Nuju performs and reads the Seeking with Matoro File:Matoro Translator.jpg|Matoro translating Nuju. File:Lumi2.jpg‎|Lumi in the MNOG. Matoro in MNOG.png|Matoro Kopeke in MNOG.PNG|Kopeke Turaga Nuju in MNOG.png|Turaga Nuju Mount Ihu in MNOG.png|Mount Ihu File:Kopakafight.JPG|Kopaka fighting a Muaka. Kini-Nui.PNG|Kini-Nui Toa Mata at the Suva Kaita in Kini Nui.png|The Toa Mata are ready to enter Kini-Nui to defeat Makuta Teridax Gate of Ice MNOG.png|Gate of Ice at Ko-Wahi Kopeke makes the gate key.png|Kopeke carves out a replica of the gate key from an icicle to open the gate to Kini-Nui Chronicler's Company VS a Muaka and a Nui-Rama.png|Chronicler's Company battle a Muaka and a Nui-Rama to prevent the Rahi from getting near Kini-Nui Nui-Jaga attacks the cronicler's company.png|...but more Rahi arrive, causing a disadvantage for the Chronicler's Company Chronicler's Company in MNOG.png|Even when grossly outnumbered, the Chronicler's Company stand defiant against Makuta's army of Rahi The Ussalry comes to aid the Chronicler's Company in MNOG.PNG|Suddenly, help has arrived and the Ussalry quickly jump into the battle Ta-Matoran Guards has arrived to help Takua's Company.png|The Ta-Koro Guard also comes to help the Chronicler's Company fight off the Rahi File:Wairuha.png|Wairuha File:Kaita Manas Smash.PNG|Akamai defeating a Manas. Remains of the signal towers for the Manas.png|Signal towers destroyed by the Toa Mata Kaita in order to defeat the Manas File:Takua at the Sundial entrance in MNOG.PNG|Takua looks around at the Sundial entrance Inside Mangaia.png|Teridax (in a Matoran form) waits for the Toa Mata deep inside the Mangaia File:Water.jpg|Gali channeling her Elemental Powers. File:Fire.jpg|Tahu channeling his Elemental Powers. File:Air.jpg This is why never never get Onua angry.jpg|Onua uses his earth powers to defeat the Makuta File:Bohroknest.jpg|Takua finds the Bohrok Nest Takua saw a Bohrok for the first time.png|Takua saw an awaking Bohrok for the first time Takua escape the Bohrok Nest.png|Takua quickly fled from the awakening Bohrok File:VakamaTakua.png|Turaga Vakama finds Takua and talk to him before heading back to Ta-Koro File:The End of MNOG (continue to MNOG II).png|On to the next adventure! Takua crash ontointo Ta-Wahi Beach.PNG|Concept art of Takua crashing onto Ta-Wahi's beach Concept Art Takua on Beach.jpg|Takua walking down the beach. Category:Galleries